First Experience
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU! After her last release, Nora seeks to isolate herself and reflect on her actions, her cousin's request will help her to become aware of her self. Bestiality, you are warned.


**A/N: I admit that I did not know what to do with Nora, and then I thought that as she is a girl on the farm, I allowed myself with this idea with her. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **First Experience**

 **On a farm in Idaho, year 2018**

Her cousin has a property and asked her if she could stay at home for a few days. He went on vacation with his wife and children, and he preferred not to know his unoccupied house during his absence. Nora Dershlit agreed, she was recently declared sane a few months ago and she wanted to isolate herself from the rest of the world for a while.

 _I could enjoy the pool_ , Nora said to herself.

Other than that, there is not much to do there. His house is in the middle of the camphor and the first neighbor must be at least three kilometers away. And for the outings, it is not even worth thinking about. Except to hit three hours of round-trip car.

But after five days of solitary confinement, Nora can not bear any more, and bitterly regrets her acceptance. She had forgotten about solitude in prison and is no longer accustomed to silence. Luckily there is sun and heat, but aside from a repetitive back and forth between the pool and the deckchair, she starts to get bored.

In the late afternoon, the weather turns gradually into a storm and the atmosphere becomes literally stifling. Completely naked, a habit she adopted from her parents and there was no one on her farm (now in the hands of the state), and slumped on a pneumatic mattress, Nora watched large black clouds gather and sheep away in the sky. While it seems that the bad weather has decided to pounce on her, she leaves the swimming pool and without even drying, she puts on her dress. The cotton instantly sticks to her skin, and amused by observing the dark spots that form her areolas, she realizes how transparent the fabric is on her soggy skin.

Her cousin and his wife left their instructions before leaving and every night, she has to take care of their ponies and brush them. The storm is approaching and she hears a few thunderclaps. She must swarm at least to shelter them, she accelerates the pace towards the meadow, adjoining the house where the two critters are wandering.

Holders them soon by their lanyard, Nora directs them to the shelter of fortune that is destined for them. Consisting of raw materials, there is a roof but it is completely open on the front. She imagines that they might have had the intelligence to go there alone, but in doubt, she prefers to lead them there. Large drops of rain are already beginning to fall and it is by pulling them vigorously that it finally reaches their refuge.

Hardly inside, the rain begins to drum at one blow and the noise that it causes on the sheets of the roof becomes deafening. She's looking out ... and shit, it's really raining ropes! She's gonna have to wait here for it calm itself down a bit. Well, as long as to be there, she says she is as much to take advantage of it to carry out the chore of brushing.

The former criminal/crazy begins with the smaller of the two and untangles the mane, before changing the brush and rubbing the flanks. One hand resting on its back and the other activating without real ardor on its hair, she turns her head for a moment to the second pony that does not move, and seems indifferent as much to the storm as to the rush of the rain on the roof. But suddenly, something unusual attracts her attention. Being used to her old family farm, she finally notices that its unfolded sex hangs softly under its belly.

"Well, you do not worry, you" she whispers, smiling.

After finishing with the first pony, Nora approaches the second and undertakes to also brush its mane. Out of curiosity, or rather vice, she can not help backing a little, to check if its condition has returned to normal. Incredulous, she realizes that its sex has doubled in thickness since a while ago. And what about the length ...

This is where the inconceivable began!

* * *

Was it the result of her solitude? Of idleness? Of the ambiance stormy and electric? Or simply because it had been too long since she had not made love? In any case, by brushing this mane, Nora could not stop thinking of this huge, tense sex, right in front of her!

Imperturbable, she continues to brush it by telling herself that she has become crazy again. She? Excited by the cock of a pony ... really anything! It was not the first time she had seen of the sexes of animals, so why this one? And yet, she feels a growing disturbance, a more and more insidious heat irradiate throughout her belly and make her heart beat a little more quickly. Worse, the more she thinks about it, the more disgusting she becomes, and the more she realizes that it is precisely this that excites her most.

Nora feels slipping into an obscene perversion and without really being aware of it, she realizes that she is crushing her breasts against the animal's side. At this contact, the firmness of its muscles electrifies her and it is without shame that she begins to rub herself against it. Holding the brush with one hand, Nora slides the second between her legs, lifting her dress. And the finding is without appeal, her sex does not lie. It is soaked and dripping under her fingers. She masturbates gently while continuing to rub her breasts against it. Nora does not know if it realizes what is happening, but it remains there, docile and without moving.

She thinks she could have enjoyed it so fast she was so excited. But she was already jostling in her mind, desires she never thought she could be capable of. Abandoning the brush, she removes her dress in speed. The fact of being thus completely naked exacerbates a little more her state of vicious hysteria. She crouches down and is not really disappointed with the show that is offered to her.

Um ... She contemplates for a moment that big cock that draws her irrevocably before reaching out to grasp it. Good God! How big it is! She adores! She tries to fold her fingers around but it is far too big to succeed in enclosing it completely. She takes it in her hands and is pleasantly surprised by the softness of this smooth and taut skin. Nora jerk it a little and filled, she feels it still grow.

At that moment, Nora was no longer aware of what she was doing, as if there were no more limits to her debauchery. All her attention was turned to unseen sensations. New sensations that made her lose the pedals. She smelled a strong animal smell floating around, and that beast fragrance burned her libido.

 ** _But fuck! You're wanking a pony's cock!_** , she said to herself.

Nora then slips a little under it and directs the end of its trunk to her boobs, which soon become as hard as wood, and while she still handles it with both hands rubbing it against her areolas, she feels her own sex become burning and drizzle with excitement. Nora then tries to place its machine between her breasts.

The thing is really not easy because the angle of its sex is hardly appropriate for this practice, but she manages to position it well. Then surrounding it with her generous flesh, she starts to masturbate it between her breasts. Nora feels a limitless pleasure in doing this and she jubilates when, as her movements move, its huge tip hits the hollow of her neck. She spits several times on its cock in order to lubricate it and she discovers with satisfaction that its cock does not slacken.

To her dismay, Nora is nevertheless obliged to change tactics quickly because the position is really not obvious to hold, and an envy against nature obsesses her more and more. She straightened up and standing beside it, she bent her knees a little. Impatient and breathless, Nora grabs its cock and brings it all against her pussy. This perverse contact transcends her and she watches, stunned, the cock of this animal touching her intimacy.

Holding it firmly, she takes pleasure in using it as a huge brush, as if it were to spread out all its juice and smear it. She even pushes vice to make it also slip it between her buttocks. Um, she thinks that it and she are at the height of excitement ... Anyway, as far as she is concerned, there is no doubt! Nora has a terrible urge to feel it inside her. Right now! But how to do it? She glances rapidly in the neighborhood, and her mind turns at hundred at the hour.

Quick! Quick! An idea. Something. Nora sees a few boots of hay in one corner. In speed, she takes one and throws it next to the pony. She thinks it's still too low. She brings back another one and places it on the first one. That way, it will be better! Nora grabs her dress and spreads it flat on the hay, she then stretches out on the back spreading the thighs, and urgently, she grabs its dick again.

Handling it with one hand, Nora spreads the lips of her pussy with the other hand waving its cock between her legs. Fuck! It's really too good! She spreads her legs even more, like the last of the sluts and strangely, she feels free from all restraint, all convenience, as if nothing else counted that the pure pleasure she was going to offer herself.

She feels with delight its end slide and gradually spread her lips vaginals. With a slight movement, she places herself in the right angle and firmly immobilizes it, she comes to meet it. Nora fears for a moment that it is too big but no, pushing her pelvis towards it, she finally feels it creep into her. Oh that's good! The tapered end of its cock is passed and the walls of her sex dilate with pleasure on its way, she can not help but moan so strong are the sensations. By slight undulating movements, she impales herself farther and farther on it and soon feels its cock to fill her whole. What a delight to feel thus filled!

Obscene pictures take possession of her, Nora imagines herself to get on all fours on the ground and present her female rump in heat to this beast so that he possesses her shamelessly. Its cock makes her crazy, even more than this iCraly trio has come to her birthday party, and she squeals with pleasure. She uses it as a giant dildo, except that it's infinitely better! Yes, it's hot, it's alive. She loves! Nora has so retained her enjoyment that orgasm gathers her without warning. He is devastating and her whole body stiffens under spasms of pleasure. While she enjoys like a crazy, she nevertheless continues to masturbate it because it is always as hard into her. Suddenly realizing what she is doing, she feels at the limit of experiencing a second orgasm.

Suddenly Nora feels its cock swell imperceptibly. Shit! It too will cum! She speeds up the movement as she crazy envy that it ejaculates inside of her. A dirty envy, slutty, a desire for defilement that she had never known before. She then stands up on one elbow and looks at its cock always planted in her pussy. And suddenly, it's cumming! It's too good! She had never imagined the amount of cum that these animals could swing.

With a shudder, Nora realizes that it literally fills her and this thought electrifies her. She has the impression that he will never stop and a white liquid soon flows from her sex. This flow of sperm is the apotheosis, the KO for her. Nora pulls out its trunk and spreads out its tip, all its seed on her pussy flooded. Its hair is bathed in a white liquid and it is enough that she hardly rubs its tip against her clitoris so that she knows a third orgasm.

 **...**

The following days, Nora was so upset by what she had done that she did not even dare go back to the animals. For a long time she was ashamed. Shame especially to have experienced such a pleasure. Then the days, and the weeks passing ... it happens to her more and more often to masturbate by thinking back to all that.

This was her first experience of this kind ... And maybe not the last ...

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Nora Dershlit as Danielle Morrow**


End file.
